1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers, and particularly to thermoelectric coolers used in locomotive cabs which do not require massive plates or protuberances for mounting the thermoelectric modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cabs of locomotives present a particularly harsh environment for coolers used to cool food items, water and beverages. The operating temperature in these cabs is exceedingly high. Space in these cabs is at a premium and there is substantial vibration. In this environment a solid state cooler such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,414 has proven satisfactory. Since there is significant heat transfer that must occur in coolers in this environment, the cooler of the '414 patent includes massive plates and stacked, external heat sinks. These plates and heat sinks require substantial space in the already limited space of the cab.
Thermoelectric coolers or solid state coolers are low efficiency and the design of the heat exchanger/thermoelectric module interface and of the storage compartment/thermoelectric module interface is crucial. These interfaces in the '414 device are of less than satisfactory efficiency and it is desirable to improve this efficiency.